


It's About Time Your Power Was Recognized

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei talks to Kougyoku about her future --- and to escape a loudmouth





	It's About Time Your Power Was Recognized

**Author's Note:**

> missed a few days >> ill probably write them up. day something. i lost count

Koumei sighed. One of the people from his last meeting had asked to talk to him more afterward. This particular person was loud, animated, and felt like a void into which all of Koumei's energy disappeared.  
  
In essence, a distraction was necessary. Koumei tried to seek one out as soon as possible, his assailant tagging along and chattering on and on incessantly, despite Chuu'un's best efforts to urge him away.  
  
"I don't know, Ka Koubun. That sounds risky," came a voice from around the corner. Koumei started and strode toward it, knowing exactly who that was and how to handle this man who refused to go away.  
  
"Kougyoku," he said, turning the corner and facing her. Kougyoku looked up and saw him, her eyes immediately lighting up.  
  
"Big Brother Koumei! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have something urgent I need your help with," Koumei said. He turned to the man beside him. "I'm afraid we'll have to part ways here."  
  
"Of course!" said the man. "I'd hate to interfere with official business." And off he went.  
  
Once he was gone, Kougyoku asked, "What do you need?"  
  
"To get rid of him. Would you like to have tea with me?" To Koumei, Kougyoku was a calm presence. She would be a good person to hang around and shield himself with while he got some energy back.  
  
"Tea? With you?" Her mouth opened slightly as she processed the request, then she smiled widely. Koumei could almost see sparkles flying out from her as she did. "I would love to!"  
  
"Come along, then," Koumei said, a gentle smile gracing his own face. "Ka Koubun, Chuu'un, be sure to keep an eye out for anyone who may want to disturb us."  
  
He led the way along to a small balcony overlooking the gardens and ordered tea, then sat at a table that was there so residents could enjoy the view. Kougyoku sat across from him, nervous and unsure of what she should even say.  
  
"Um..." she started.  
  
"The weather is nice, today," Koumei said.  
  
"Oh! Yes, it is. The sun is so bright and beautiful, and all the flowers are in bloom," Kougyoku said, her own face wilting a bit.  
  
"Kougyoku? Is something wrong?"  
  
"N-no! Nothing! Nothing at all..." Kougyoku said. Koumei waited for her to speak. She always did, eventually.  
  
"Well, the truth is, I feel like you and Big Brother Kouen shine so brilliantly, and even Big Brother Kouha is loved by his household, but..."  
  
"But?" When it came to people, Koumei could not be said to be all that great with them. He certainly couldn't read another person like he could the flow of battle.  
  
"I don't shine like you do. Even Hakuei is amazing. I'm just another flower," Kougyoku said. "Oh! But that's no good to talk about on such a nice day! How have you be--"  
  
"I hadn't realized," Koumei said. "We've been neglecting your talents." He looked out to the garden, seeing all the blooms, and then to a carp pond that had been installed over a century ago.  
  
"You're not a bloom. You are the water that feeds these plants, giving them what they need to live. We have often seen our own selves reflected in different parts of you, Kougyoku. It's about time we did something to better make use of your talents."  
  
Kougyoku glowed. She was easy to please, but her being happy made him a little happier. The tea arrived, and they took to chatting merrily. Koumei noted that she became less nervous as they spoke.  
  
"I really do love this country," Kougyoku sighed. "I don't ever want to do something that would hurt it."  
  
"I'm certain you never will," Koumei replied.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Kougyoku said. She faced her brother, three years later, but she couldn't look him in the eye. Had the headpiece marking her as Empress not been pinned to her head, it likely would have fallen off.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For betraying you all at the end. It was my fault. I carelessly let Sinbad--"  
  
"You did nothing of the sort. He took advantage of your heart, little sister. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to hurt him for doing so," Koumei said, scratching the back of his head. "You didn't betray us. Your courage and constant fighting to save the Empire are evidence enough of that."  
  
"Big brother," Kougyoku said, looking up at him. He was bowing.  
  
"Thank you for keeping this country alive, Empress. You've proven yourself an excellent ruler."  
  
Koumei startled as the full weight of Kougyoku barrelled into him with a hug. He hugged her back and smiled tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> so cuuuuute. koumei is a good big bro, i think


End file.
